Grass master
by wildedge
Summary: Alexander after the death of his mother moves to Nuvema town in Unova, to stay with his aunt. Will he finally leave for a journey and find his father only time will tell.


Chapter 1

Alexander sighed when he saw the plane land signaling that he had arrived at its destination which was Unova. He remembered why he had to travel here, his mother had past away in the hospital. She had been sick for quite a while and this was predicted to happen by the doctors, while his mother lay in hospital his father was a bum he just traveled wherever he wanted living the life of a champion trainer.

He never even bothered to check on his family for six years, Alexander was 6 years old when he last saw his father. It was safe to say that he doesn't want to see his father for a while, he walked out the plane with a backpack slung over his shoulders. He looked around to see a woman and man waving at him his aunt Souna was a woman in her thirties with long blonde reaching her mid-back, blue eyes a youthful face with only a few small wrinkles. His Uncle was also a young looking man with Wavy black hair, brown twinkling eyes, strong cheek bones and chin he was a handsome man.

He himself had red smooth hair which was put in a pony tail that reached his shoulders, Alexander had a flawless girlish face and fit, slender body that girls ogled him everywhere he went. That happened often so he learned to ignore it, even now he could hear the excited whispering of women and some man over his looks.

He smiled at them as he walked over and hugged his aunt, "Aunt Souna I'm happy to see you and uncle John thanks for letting me stay here and I hope I'm not imposing on you." He said while shaking his uncle's hand with a smile.

She just wiped her eyes pulling him in a hug again, "Oh its no problem we will love having you here and I'm sure Amber would love to see you and spend time with you before she leaves on her journey." She said patting his back.

He grimaced while he had no real desire to go out on a pokemon journey. He would have liked the choice to choose whether he would go or stay, but with his mother being sick he had to stay and support both of them. No thanks to his deadbeat dad he found a well paying job that easily supported both of them while also doing the thing he loved most, battling. That was in the past he had found another willing to take up his place back home, so moving was not a problem.

He smiled, "Well I only brought these to cases so I'm ready to leave when you are." He said and yawned.

"Man I'm tired I can't wait to get home and sleep." He said tiredly.

That scene brought a smile to Souna's face and she felt her husbands arm around her seeing him grin, they both knew that he would be alright. She turned back to Alexander, "Well why don't we get your bags in the car and we can leave." She said smiling largely.

Alexander nodded and picked up his bags and followed them to the car and packed his bags in. Before he knew it they were on their way back home to Nuvema town. John turned back to Alexander, "So your mother had told me a lot about you, that you are quite the pokemon trainer. Is that true?" He asked curiously.

That brought a sour taste to his mouth, his mother was still a sour subject but he pushed on and answered. "Yes I'm a trainer though I've never traveled or challenged any gyms but I love battling against strong opponents." He said tiredly.

Souna smiled, "Well then Amber is gonna love you, she is obsessed over any pokemon related thing. She is going to receive her pokemon tomorrow along with a few of her friends they are so excited. She is gonna want you to show her your pokemon." She said.

This brought a smile to his face, "Sure I that wouldn't be a problem I'm sure that they would like to stretch their legs." He said staring out the window when he frowned.

Staring out the window as the entered to Nuvema Town he asked, "Aunty stop the car!" He shouted at them.

They stopped the car in shock that Alexander had yelled at them, this allowed him to jump out the car and race off into the woods. He pumped his legs as fast as he could his blurred form shot through the woods as the screams got louder that was mingled with a loud, powerful roar. He arrived in the clearing to see four kids around twelve years old two boys and two girls.

He noted that one girl held an injured Purrloin in her hands, she looked quite familiar when he realized who she was. "Amber!" He shouted.

He raced to her side with her staring at him in surprise, "Alex! I'm so glad to see you please help us." She said desperately.

He was quick to see the cause of their injuries a Hydragon, "What's a Hydragon doing here." He asked.

A boy with a beanie on his head with some blonde hair sticking out and blue eyes slightly tanned skin with a skinny build he gave off a vibe of intelligence. "We don't know all we know Is that while exploring this part of the woods we came across an injured Purrloin. It was hurt badly so we decided to get to Prof. Juniper as fast as possible, but this pokemon attacked us on our way there we assumed that it was the one to attack it. By the way my names is Cheren." He said.

He nodded but was interrupted by the roar of the Hydragon and turned to face it, "Everyone get behind me I will deal with this." He ordered.

He pulled out a pokeball and threw it releasing his first pokemon, "Serperior standby for battle!" He yelled.

The other kids stared at the pokemon in awe especially one of them with shoulder length spiky blonde hair, blue eyes wearing an orange jacket with a camera in his hands. "What a amazing and powerful pokemon." Were his thoughts taking a picture of it.

Alexander steadied himself, "Now Serperior use solar beam!" He ordered.

"Seeerperior!" cried the pokemon.

Firing the powerful grass type move, the attack was fast not giving the dark type a chance to dodge and nailed it hard causing damage.

The Dragon roared taking flight and gaining altitude before racing down with the signature blue energy indicating a dragon rush. "Dodge it and use frenzy plant then leer." He said calmly.

The snake pokemon dodged swiftly before it glowed green and with a yell of its name roots shot out the ground and trapped the dragon pokemon. "Rioor!" It hissed eyes glowing red and lowering its opponents offenses.

"Finish this with dragon tail." He shouted.

The snake pokemon raced across the ground coiling up its body up and lashed out with its tail, hitting Hydragon with a super effective attack and knocking it out.

"Well we can't leave you here in this woods so pokeball go." He said and threw the luxury ball at the pokemon.

It converted the dragon into red energy before sucking the pokemon into the pokeball, it rocked three times before it dinged a successful capture. Alexander walked up to the ball, "While not a grass type you will make an excellent partner." He said and put the ball away.

He turned to the others and said cheerfully, "Well now that that's taken care of we need to get that pokemon to Prof. Juniper." He said.

They all raced to the lab getting there within ten minutes of starting the run. They arrived at her door out of breath when the door opened revealing not only Juniper but also Ambers parents.

They were ushered inside by the professor who had healed the pokemon, while this happened they were receiving a scolding by Ambers parents. "I can't believe you would do something so dangerous you're lucky that your cousin was there to bail you all out." She ranted causing the kids to shrink.

Prof. Juniper, "Yes you were very lucky that your cousin managed to find you and defeat a Hydragon, though its no surprise." She said gaining confused looks from the four.

Amber gained Junipers attention, "Professor what about Purrloin is it okay?" She asked concern for the pokemon edged on her features.

The professor smiled, "Yes its fine you arrived just in time to save it, it won't have any lasting injuries." She said, causing everyone to sigh in relief.

Trip was the one to ask, "Professor when you said its no surprise what did you mean?"

She wasn't surprised and smiled, "You might not know this but Alexander has been a gym leader for a year and a half and a powerful one at that. He specializes in grass types and has rarely handed out badges to trainers, he is known to be the most powerful gym leader in Hoenn." She said.

This brought shocked looks from everyone sans Alexander and Juniper in the room, "A gym leader? How why?" Stuttered out Souna.

Alexander sighed and looked her in the eye, "My mother was too sick and bedridden to support us and I was only eleven and I had to find a way to support us both. So I started the Rinshin Town gym, it was hard getting the league to officially accredit my gym. However once I proved my power and skill with my grass type pokemon they approved it and so became part of the gym circuit." He explained to them.

"It was hard but I rarely lost and over time a lost even less, but I still handed out badges to those I deemed worthy regardless if the won or lost. I handed over the gym to one of my apprentices once I learned I would move here on the dying request of my mother. " He said.

This shocked the parents but the kids stared at him in awe, "Wow he is already so strong and experienced a prodigy." Was Ambers thoughts.

"Incredible, so strong yet he is the same age as us is this the difference between us." Was Cherens thoughts.

" Wow he is so cool and not to mention cute, I can't wait to see him more." Was Bianca's thoughts.

Prof. Juniper turned to the preteens, "You know I received my starters Early so if you want you can choose them now. Of course you will still have to come tomorrow to get registered and receive your pokeballs and pokedex, but you can use this chance to bond with them." She said.

The potential trainers gained an excited glint in their eyes at the prospect of receiving their pokemon early.

The professor hit a switch and three balls appeared on the table one with a water symbol, fire symbol and leaf symbol. She released all three pokemon and the three starters out, "I would like to present you with Oshawott the water type pokemon, Tepig the fire type pokemon and Snivy the grass type pokemon." Said Juniper.

"Trip why don't you pick first." Said the Prof. Juniper.

He stared at the three pokemon, "Serperior is Snivy's fully evolved form and after seeing the power a skilled trainer can bring out from it that's my choice." He thought and walked up to the grass type.

"Snivy together we will be the best and defeat two men that stand in our way of being Champion." Said Trip who smiled when Snivy agreed enthusiastically.

Bianca was the next person who barged up and grabbed Tepig hugging it to her chest, "Tepig I choose you! Together we will explore Unova and have fun along the way." She said happily.

Cheren walked up to Oshawott and got to his knee's staring it in the eyes, "Oshawott want to be my partner, together we will have a grand adventure." He said seriously.

The pokemon stared at him then cried out happily jumping in his arms causing the stoic boy to let out a small smile.

This brought a smile to Prof. Juniper's face before she was interrupted by Amber, "Professor not to be rude but there appears to only be three pokemon here what about me." She asked urgently.

" Well I was planning on finding whoever was left a pokemon in the morning, but it seems I don't need to. That Purrloin seemed quite fond of you, so if you don't have any objections and it agrees the Purrloin can be your starter." Said the professor, gaining a smile from the girl.

She turned to the others now, "Now that that has been dealt with I think its time you return home, your parents are worried sick for you." She said.

The other three kids nodded knowing that the professor was right, but before they could go Trip stepped up to Alexander. He stared him in the eye, "Before I leave I want to test my New Snivy out in battle, so I challenge you to a battle." He declared.

Chapter end

So what do you think I was inspired to write this fic after seeing Trip and his Serperior Dominate the junior cup and from reading Coli Chibi's pokemon Black and White: Tony's Journey.

Here in my story the pokemon can learn six moves

Serperior ability: intimidate

Moves

Solar beam

Dragon tail

Leer

Frenzy plant

Giga impact

Ariel ace

Please read and review.


End file.
